The Twisted GAme Of A
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Without even knowing it Spencer is A and that began with a book, but is she really red coat or is A just messing with her and trying to make her question her own sanity? Either way to end this she'll have to pretend to believe it, to be red coat and that'll hurt her friends and Toby. A multi chapter story focusing on Spencer but has other characters and of course Spoby too.
1. The Reflection In The Mirror

**I'm 'DanceInPurpleRain' but you may remember me as 'Seddie Is The New Purple' and this is my new story. I'm not sure how exactly the idea for it came to me. Now what I should tell you is that most of my stories are very original and in the same time very confusing. I guess I just like writing stories where one of the biggest struggles for the characters are the boundaries of their minds, one of my stories that I wrote for iCarly 'Everything That's Gone And Passed' was like that too. This story will concentrate on Spencer, but we'll see the other girls and of course Toby too, this won't really focus on Spoby, especially in the first chapters, but there will be some Spoby. This isn't a PLL theory, I'm 100% sure that this is not something that may happen on the show. Spencer is my favorite character on PLL and I'm NOT making her evil here even if it may seem like it at first.**

**Chapter 1: The Reflection In The Mirror**

**Spencer's POV:**

I'm standing in front of a mirror, but I can't recognize the girl that's looking back at me. That girl is wearing a red coat and a blond wig, also she's holding a mask in her hands. That mask resembles Alison's face. But even if it's hard for me admit this, the girl looking back _is_ me. I'm A. I, Spencer Hastings, really am A. Or at least in a way. And to think that it all started with a stupid book. In a way everything that happened, Alison's death, A torturing us, it was my plan, my vision, _my_ responsibility. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm insane and I'm the one who's been running the A team all along without even knowing it. But there is the possibility that this is just A messing with me, making me question my own sanity, I mean that would work perfectly with the twisted game of A. But either way, one thing I know for sure, I started this, so I'm going to be the one to end it. But in order to do that I'll have to pretend to believe it, pretend to be A, red coat and that will hurt my friends. That will hurt Toby. I know exactly how betrayed and hurt and used they will feel, I felt the exact same way when I found out Toby was working for A. They'll think that everything I ever told them was a lie, or maybe they'll think that I've completely lost it. Maybe I have, I don't know. I look down at the mask that I'm still holding in my hands. I raise it to my face and finally put it on. It feels cold, foreign, like I'm someone else.

*****2 Weeks Earlier*****

"I knew that A was evil, but this is just insane." I tell Toby pacing around my kitchen.

"Relax, there's nothing we can do about it tonight." Toby tells me putting his hands around my waste.

"I know. But blackmailing Aria to ruin her parents's relationships and get them back together? That's just sick. It's only a matter of time until A will figure out something even sicker for all of us." I say putting my head on Toby's shoulder.

"We'll stop A, somehow." He says. I feel safe with his arms around me. When I'm with him it's almost like there's no A. I look at the clock on the wall.

"It's late, my parents will be home soon." I say.

"Then I should go." He says.

"Yeah." I agree, my parents were never big fans of Toby, but ever since our 'break up' when I found out he was A they've been giving him even more death glares. It's not like I don't understand them, I mean I was in a mental hospital because of our break up, it's not like they're going to welcome him with open arms after that, but they could be a little more understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says giving me a small kiss.

"Okay." I say. I walk him to the door and he kisses me one more time before leaving. I should go to sleep. I shower, change into Toby's shirt and lay down under the warm covers. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but that's not all that easy. Thoughts of A and what the devil might have in store for us next keep on invading my mind. I hate it that someone can just manipulate our lives like that. Maybe some music would help me sleep? I turn on my MP3 player and put my headphones on. I press on the first song that comes up.

'_I will keep quiet_

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing_

_You won't see me in the mirror'_

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

'_But I crept into your heart_

_You can't make me disappear_

_Til I make you'_

I slowly drift off.

*****Dream*****

_I'm standing in Alison's backyard. I hear music playing, it's loud enough for me clearly hear it, but not loud enough to wake anyone up._

'I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside'

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear screaming. I'm not sure if it's my own or someone else's. I know that I have to do something, I have to save her, but my feet are glued to the ground. _

'Oh I made myself a promise

You would never see me cry

Til I make you'

_Something inside of me is saying 'save her, save her, save her, do SOMETHING!' but I don't move. _

'You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer'

_Suddenly there's someone standing in front of me, I know that he's a guy, but I can't see his face clearly. I think that he's talking to me. After not getting any answers out of me he throws something by my feet and walks away. _

'I'm underneath your skin

The devil within'

_I pick up the object and see that it's a book. It looks familiar._

'You'll never know what hit you'

_I wake up in my bed. It was just a dream. A very, very freaky dream. I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and gasp when I see red coat in the reflection._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream._

*****End Of Dream*****

I wake up with a gasp. I quickly look down at myself to make sure I'm not wearing a red coat. Of course I'm not, it was just a dream. I don't usually have nightmares. I should just go back to sleep.

* * *

Today I woke up early, because I'm going to stop by Toby's loft before school. I start walking towards my car. Ally's backyard comes into my view and I stop in my tracks, suddenly remembering the crazy dream I had tonight. I walk into the backyard, hopefully Mrs. D won't see me. I stop in the exact place I remember standing in my dream, a few feet away from where Ally's body was found. The dream was fogy and unclear to the point where it was hard to tell what was going on, but at the same time it felt _so_ real. I can even remember the music playing, it was the same song I fell asleep listening to. Maybe I should've been listening to happier music while trying to fall asleep. I wonder if it's possible that I heard that song somewhere the night Ally went missing and that's why I dreamed that night, but I don't remember hearing it. Well I guess I shouldn't over think it. I turn around and walk to my car.

**So I hope this wasn't too confusing. I already have three chapters written, I'll post chapter 2 in less than a week depending on how many reviews I get, if I get a lot of reviews then I'll post it the same time tomorrow and if not I'll post it in a week, if you want to know when exactly the next chapter will be up then check out my profile sometime tomorrow. if you have any questions feel free to ask me and please review, also you can follow me on Twitter, I'm _McCurdian4ever and I follow back.**


	2. A Creepy Picture

**So I decided that since everything that's happening here is two weeks before the first scene, I'm going to do it like this, what happened in the last chapter was week 1, day 1, now this is week 1, day 2 and it will go on like that till week 2, day 7, sometimes there will be 2 or 3 days in one chapter, does that make sense? Because if not then tell me and I'll try to explain it differently.**

'_I wonder if it's possible that I heard that song somewhere the night Ally went missing and that's why I dreamed that night, but I don't remember hearing it. Well I guess I shouldn't over think it. I turn around and walk to my car.'_

**Chapter 2: A Creepy Picture**

*****Week 1, day 2*****

Me, Aria, Emily and Hanna are all sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria.

"So did you figure out what you're going to do about your parents?" Emily asks Aria.

'No, don't even remind me of that." Aria says.

"Well you'll have to figure _something_ out." Hanna says.

"I know. I'm just so sick of A meddling with our lives. When is this going to stop already?" Aria asks.

"At this rate? Not any time soon." I answer.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet today." Emily says.

"Yeah, I just had this weird dream, it's not a big deal." I say.

"What was the dream about?" Hanna asks.

"Ally. The night she went missing." I say. Silence falls across our table.

"It was weird, I fell asleep listening to music and in the dream I actually heard the same song playing… it felt so real, it almost makes me feel like I actually heard the song that night, which I didn't." I say.

"Wasn't there a party on the other side of the street? They were playing music there." Hanna says. Party? I don't remember that.

'_Hanna, Emily, Aria, Ally and I walk inside the barn._

"_I'm so sick of this music, just for a minute I'd like to be in silence." Aria says. Ally closes the door and we can't hear the music anymore._

"_Finally." I say.'_

"Spencer?" Aria snaps me out of the memory.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Now that I think about it I do remember a party." I say. The bell rings and we walk to class. Was the music still playing when I went out to look for Ally? Or had the party died down by then? I can't really remember that. But even if the music actually was playing that dream was still far from what actually happened, because I didn't see anyone that night.

* * *

When I get home from school instead of going straight home I walk into the backyard where Ally was murdered, I stop in the same spot I was standing in my dream and look at the house across the street. If music was playing that night then I would've easily heard it from here. I look at where Ally was buried. I'm over thinking it, it was just a dream. So with that thought I walk out of the backyard and into my house.

'Anyone home?" I ask loudly but there's no answer. There's a knock on the door, I open it and am greeted with Toby. We share a small kiss.

"How was school?" He asks.

"Surprisingly good cause Mona wasn't there today." I say.

"Skipping school? I wonder what she's up to." He says.

"I don't care as long as she's nowhere near me." I say sitting down on the couch, he sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

It's late, my parents are already asleep. I'm laying in my bed and trying to fall asleep. Finally I drift off.

*****Dream*****

_I open my eyes and see that I'm laying in the barn. Emily, Aria and Hanna are sleeping next to me, but Ally's not here. Where is she? I stand up and go outside to look for her. As soon as I open the door I hear music playing. It's already light outside._

'I will keep quiet

You won't even know I'm here

You won't suspect a thing

You won't see me in the mirror

But I crept into your heart

You can't make me disappear

Til I make you'

_Is that party still going on? I wonder what time it is. _

"_Alison?" I ask walking away from the barn and towards her house. I walk into Ally's backyard and suddenly stop in my tracks when my eyes fall onto two blurry figures. I can't tell who they are. I notice that it's not light outside, it's dark, but that's impossible._

'I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside

Oh I made myself a promise

You would never see me cry

Til I make you'

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There's a scream. The only thought going through my head is 'Save her, save her, save her, do _something_!' But I don't move. The scene changes and now I'm sitting on my bed in my room, red coat is standing in front of me, she's wearing the Ally mask and the hood so I can't tell who she really is. I want to run away, but can't bring myself to move._

"_Don't hurt me." I whisper._

"_Why would I hurt you?" Red coat asks in a familiar voice. She takes of the mask and I see my own face staring back at me._

"_You created me." She says with an evil grin across her face._ _Before I can scream the scene changes and now I'm in my room alone._

"_Save her, save her, save her, do SOMETHING!" A voice that sounds a lot like my own yells._

*****End Of Dream*****

*****Week 1, day 3*****

I wake up and quickly sit up in my bed. That was practically the same dream I had last night only a little bit different. My phone beeps. I read the new message.

'_Having nightmares? I bet that song made you start remembering. Need proof that what you're seeing is real? Talk to John Taylor. Ask him about the night I died._

_-A'_

What is this supposed to mean? Remembering? I remember everything from that night, I went out looking for Alison, it was already light outside, I walked around my and her houses, but didn't find anything. So what kind of a game is A trying to play?

* * *

I take a deep breath and knock on the door in front of me. Today after school I looked up John Taylor, tuned out he lives only a few blocks away, so here I am. His house is pretty big, it looks a bit like mine. I now that I shouldn't be trusting anything A gave me, but this could be important, I have to check it out, hopefully this isn't a trap. I would've asked someone to come with me, but something tells me it would be better if I did this alone. The door opens and a guy, maybe a few years older than me comes into view.

"Can I help you?" He asks obviously annoyed.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to ask you something and I now this will sound strange, but about three summers back something happened to a friend of mine, it was the last night of the summer and I think you might've seen her that night." I say.

"Even if I did I wouldn't remember it." He say.

"If you could please just look at this picture it would help a lot." I say showing him an old picture of Alison.

"Hey, this is the Alison girl, the one that was murdered." He says.

"Yes, so did you see her that night?" I ask.

"No, what makes you think that I would've?" He asks.

"I… There was a party on the other side of the street that night and I think you might've beet in it." I say.

"Yeah, I was at a party." He says.

"Well did you see anyone or anything that seemed suspicious?" I ask.

"It was a party, _everything_ there looked suspicious." He says chuckling. He looks at me, his eyes scanning me up and down which makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I don't show it.

"But now that I think about it, I did see someone on the other side of the street. I was getting my bag out of my car when I saw her." He says deep in thought.

"Did you see Alison?" I ask.

"No. I think I saw you." He says.

"What?" I ask chocked.

"Yeah, it was hard to see in the dark and it was a long time ago so it's hard to remember it, but I'm pretty sure it was you." He says.

"Did you say it was dark? That's impossible." I say. It was light when I went looking for Alison.

"Wait here." He says and closes the door. A must've set this up to make me look guilty. A few minutes later the door opens again and the guy appears again, this time he's holding something that looks like a picture.

"I took it that night." He says handing me the picture. I take it from him and look at it. I see a girl with dark hair sitting on the ground, with her knees pulled up against her chest, her one hand is put around her legs and the other is holding something that looks like a book. The more I look at the picture the more this girl looks like me.

"I don't really know why I took that picture, I was pretty drunk, didn't really know what I was doing." He says. His only answer is silence.

"You can keep that." He says.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed and staring at the picture. The girl is definitely me, but I don't remember that. It was light when I went outside, so how is this possible? The creepy thing is that in the picture I'm sitting on the ground in the exact place I was standing in my dream and I remember holding a book in my dream to. Is it possible that the dream wasn't a dream after all, but a memory?

**Here are the people who reviewed the last chapter - Spobyistruelove, ArianaBeauty, rebafan1, TeamSpobia167, thank you all for reviewing. You can check out my profile to see when I'm planing to update, also follow me on Twitter I'm _McCurdian4ever and please review, it inspires me to write :)**

**TeamSpobia167 - well it's possible that she was somehow involved, but I don't think she was (even though I'm writing a story where she was), but I agree with you that Melissa probably was involved. Thanks for reviewing.**


	3. Dr Sullivan

**So the last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, which made me consider not continuing this story, but then I decided that I write because I want to put my ideas out there, not because I want to get someone's approval, so even though getting more reviews would be nice and it would definitely encourage me to update faster and write more, I'm not going to stop writing this story. **

'_The creepy thing is that in the picture I'm sitting on the ground in the exact place I was standing in my dream and I remember holding a book in my dream too. Is it possible that the dream wasn't a dream after all, but a memory?'_

**Chapter 3: Dr. Sullivan**

I hide the picture in my pillow case. I want to show it to the girls and Toby, I really do, but I just want to figure this out first. It's getting late and if my dreams really are memories, then maybe sleeping would help. So with that thought I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

*****Dream*****

_I'm standing in Ally's backyard. _

"_What are you doing?!__"__A familiar girl's voice yells in panic. That voice is Ally's_

"_Stop!" She yells. I start running towards her to help her, but our eyes meet and the dark figure next to her raises his shovel into the air. Suddenly it's like my whole world stops, I stop in my tracks only one foot away from where I was first standing._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There's scream and I think it was both mine and Ally's. I'm not sure what happens next, all I know is that the shovel falls to the ground and the only thought going through my head is 'Save her, save her, save her, do SOMETHING!' but I don't move. I keep on staring in front of me even though I don't actually see anything there. The next thing I know the dark figure that's not Ally is standing in front of me and saying something, but I don't react. Finally he gives up and throws something by my feet. He leaves and I look down only to see a familiar looking book. I pick it up with shaky hands. I feel numb, I'm not even really sure what's going on around me anymore. I sit down on the ground, pull my knees against my chest and hug them with one arm while holing the book with the other. I open the book and start reading the sentences I haven't seen in a long time now._

*****End Of Dream*****

*****Week 1, Day 4*****

I wake up and see that the sun is just beginning to rise. Those dreams or memories or whatever they are are so weird. In my dream I was there when Alison was murdered, but that couldn't have actually happened, right? I have to talk to someone about this... and I know just the person for that.

* * *

"Hey Spence." Toby says as soon as he opens the door to his loft.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I ask walking inside

"Of course." He says and we both sit down on the couch. I don't think that I'm ready to tell him about the picture, but maybe I could tell him some of it.

"I've been having those really weird nightmares lately and I know this will sound stupid, but I'm starting to think that it might be memories." I blurt out.

"If they were memories don't you think you'd know that?" He asks.

"… I guess." I say. That's the problem, I don't remember them and looking at that picture makes me think that I should, but I can't tell him that.

"What are the nightmares about?" He asks. I hesitate before answering him.

"Ally." I finally say.

"What about her?" He asks.

"I'm not really sure." I lie. I hate laying to him, but how am I supposed to explain that I think I might've seen Alison get murdered?

"Just don't worry about it, they're just dreams." He says kissing my head.

"I might feel better if I got more of those kisses of yours." I say with a smirk. He chuckles and kisses me on the lips. He runs his hand through my hair while mine grabs the back of his shirt. We lay down on his couch, our lips never breaking contact.

* * *

"I'm home." I say closing the door behind me.

"Spencer, look who's back." My mom says. Melissa walks up behind her.

"Melissa. I thought you had a job." I say confused.

"I'm on vacation, so I'm going to stay here for a few weeks." She says.

"I have to go back to the office, my new client will be there soon. I'll be back in a few hours." Mom says walking out the door.

"So what have you been up to?" Melissa asks casually.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I say and walk up the stairs and into my room without taking a second glance at her. Just great, like I need her playing big sister now. For some reason whenever she comes around she brings some kind of trouble with her. My phone beeps, I look at the new message.

'_You want to know what you were doing that night? I'll help you, all I want in return is for you to get that video of Hanna's mom running over detective Wilden with her car._

_-A'_

What? There's no way I'm stealing that video, Hanna's my friend I wouldn't just betray her like that, it's not worth it, besides this whole thing is probably just A messing with me again. My phone beeps again. It's from Aria.

'_SOS'_

* * *

"What happened?" I ask walking inside Aria's room. The other girls are already here.

"I ruined my mom's relationship." She says looking at the wall.

"How?" I ask sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Does it matter? I'm a horrible person who screwed up her mother's life." She says putting her head in her hands.

"Does your mom know it was you?" Emily asks.

"Yes she knows and so does my dad." She says.

"Did you tell them why you did it?" Hanna asks.

"I told them I wanted for them to get back together. That's what A told me to tell them" She says.

"Aria, it's not your fault, you didn't have a choice." I say trying to comfort her.

"My parents don't know that. I'm just so sick of A, when is this nightmare going to finally end?" She asks. A felling of guilt comes over me, what if this is my fault? If I was really there that night then maybe I could've stopped all of this before it even began?

* * *

It's late and I'm getting ready to go to bed, sleeping is something I'm not looking forward too. Poor Aria, once again A succeeded in making her life miserable, she was so upset. My phone beeps, I look at it and gasp. It's a picture of Alison's back yard, the scene looks exactly like the one I've been dreaming only it's from a different angle, there's a girl that looks like me and there's a guy standing in front of her, but he's photo shopped so that his figure would be blurry. There's a message under the picture.

'_You sure you don't want a little help? You'll come around. I know you will._

_-A'  
_

So what I've been dreaming really is real. Why don't I remember this? An idea comes to me, maybe Dr. Sullivan could help me? Maybe she'd explain how is it possible that I was somewhere and don't remember it. I'll see her tomorrow, but tonight, no matter how much I don't want to, I have to go to sleep, so I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

*****Dream*****

_I'm standing in Alison's room._

_"Hello Spencer." A familiar voice says from behind me, I turn around only to see Alison standing there. There's no mask, no red coat, just Alison._

"_Alison." I breathe._

"_Why?" She asks, her accusing eyes glaring into mine._

"_Why what?" I ask confused._

"_Was it because I was such a bad friend? Because I was threatening to tell Melissa about you and Ian?" She asks in a hurt voice._

_"I-I don't understand." I say._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" She yells._

"_I… Alison I didn't… I wasn't…" I try to figure out what to say._

"_You're red coat." She says._

_"No, I'm not." I say._

"_Yes, you are. Look at yourself." She says and I do. I gasp when I see that I'm wearing a red coat._

"_No, no, no, no." I say shaking my head._

"_You need help, you should've just stayed in that mental hospital." She says._

"_That's not true. I'm being framed, I'm not red coat." I say desperately._

"_Spencer, You created all of this. It's you. It's all you." She says. I open my mouth to deny it again, buts stop when I see that Alison's holding a book._

"If what I'm saying isn't true then e_xplain this." She says showing me the book._

"_I've never seen this book before in my life." I say._

"_Haven't you? It's yours." She says and throws it at me. I try to catch it, but to my surprise what I end up holding in my hands isn't a book, but a shovel. A bloody shovel. The back of Alison's head starts bleeding._

"_Ally you're bleeding!" I yell in panic._

_"You did this!" She yells and falls to the ground._

*****End Of Dream*****

*****Week 1, Day 5*****

"Thank you for seeing me." I tell Dr. Sullivan.

"Of course, even though you're not my patient anymore I still care about you." She says. I sit down on the couch.

"I wanted to talk about these dreams I've been having." I start.

"Are they nightmares?" She asks.

"Yes. The thing is that I've been dreaming the same thing only every time the dream seems to be a little bit clearer or there are some new details and… well I have a reason to believe that what I'm dreaming actually happened, but the problem is that I don't remember that." I say.

"Well it would be a lot easier for me to help you more if you actually told me what the dream is about." She says.

"I can't do that." I say.

"Well, would you say that what you're dreaming would be a traumatic experience?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Sometimes when a person is faced with something very traumatic, the mind can block those memories, it's our way of protecting ourselves." She says.

"But wouldn't that make me insane?" I ask.

"No, I think that you're subconsciously trying to protect yourself, because you're not ready to deal with what happened." She says.

"Well, how do I remember?" I ask.

"My advice is to stop trying to force it, if you're slowly remembering it in your dreams, then something must've triggered those memories, since you're already remembering you should just stop trying to remember and instead except that you'll remember when you're ready to. Get out of town for the weekend, go on vacation, just let all of your worries go and the memories will come back. What you're looking for is already somewhere inside of you." She says.

"So what you're saying is that I should just relax?" I ask.

"Exactly." She agrees.

"Okay, thank you." I say.

* * *

As soon as I walk out of Dr. Sullivan's office I take out my phone and dial a familiar number. I'm going to do what Dr. Sullivan told me to do and I defiantly won't give into A.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Toby? How would you feel about going on a little trip with me?" I ask.

**I'm not really satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, some parts could've been more detailed, but it is the way it is and I'll try to make the next chapter better. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter I'm not going to stop writing just because I don't get reviews, because I love writing, but reviews would make me really, really happy, so if you're reading this story and you like it then please take the time to ****review. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but I'll try to write and post it soon.**


	4. Relax, Keep Calm, Remember

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I hope you like it.**

"_Hello?" He asks._

"_Toby? How would you feel about going on a little trip with me?" I ask._

**Chapter 4: Relax, Keep Calm, Remember**

*****Week 1, Day 6*****

Toby and I are at my lake house. He's making us breakfast and I'm sitting on the couch. After I called him yesterday we agreed to spend the weekend here, all I told the girls was that I'm going out of town for the weekend, the same goes for my parents and Mellisa. We got here last night, so we already spent on night here and surprisingly I didn't have any nightmares, maybe Dr. Sullivan was right and all I need is to relax. I didn't bring my computer with me and I turned my phone off, so there's no way A's ruining this trip.

"Here you go." Toby says putting a plate in front of me.

"What will you want to do later?" I ask.

"Well we could go to the lake, or I could beat you in scrabble again." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, you are so on. I will beat you this time." I say.

* * *

"How do you do this? I even beat Mellisa in scrabble and I can't beat you." I say frustrated. He chuckles.

"I told you I'd win." He says. He leans down and kisses me. What starts as a soft kiss quickly turns into a make out session. Somehow without even noticing it we get upstairs into the bedroom. We're on the bed, our hands exploring each other's bodies, running our hands through each other's hair. I'm sure that this isn't what Dr. Sullivan had in mind when she said 'relax' but it sure is working. Need for air brings us back to reality and our make out ends before it can turn into something more.

"You know, when you first mentioned wanting to get away for the weekend I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but you just proved me wrong." He says. I look at the clock only to see that it's after midnight.

"I didn't realize how late it is." I say.

"Me neither. Are you tired?" He asks.

"Yeah, I kind of am." I answer.

"Okay, then let's go to sleep." He says. We lay like that for a few minutes until Toby breaks the silence.

"Can I ask you something? This trip… does it have anything to do with… with me being A?" He whispers the last part. Has he been thinking about this a lot?

"We already talked about that." I say.

"We talked about what I did and my reasons for joining, we never talked about how you feel about all of that." He says. So much for clearing my head from A.

"I came here because I wanted to clear my head and I get why you joined A, it's fine, just forget about it okay?" I ask.

"Okay." He says.

"Can you just hold me?" I ask quietly. Without saying a word he puts his arms around me and like that I fall asleep.

*****Dream*****

_I'm standing in the dark, I don't know where I am. I feel surprisingly calm, it feels like the answers I've been looking for are right in front of me and all I need to do is reach out for them, but I'm not sure how to do that. Red coat appears in front of me, she's standing with her back turned to me. She turns around and I see myself, only that this girl has blond hair. For some reason I don't feel scared of her, I just feel calm._

"_We used Aria's past relationship to blackmail her into turning her parents against her. What are we going to do next?" She asks._

"_I…I don't know." I say._

"_Of course you do." She says with a simple smile._

"_Tell me." I ask._

"_We're going to break her even more." She says._

"_How?" I ask._

"_Her brother. We'll take him away from her too. I mean it would be so tragic if he suddenly stopped taking his medication. Bad things would happen to him." She says._

_"Why would Mike stop taking his medication?" I ask._

"_Did you know that there's a type of candy that looks almost exactly like the pills he's been taking? It would be just so easy for someone to switch them. And no one would ever know. But I know. And you know. So what are you going to do about it?" She asks._

"_That's evil." I say disgusted by this horrible plan._

"_It was your idea." She says shrugging._

*****End Of Dream*****

*****Week 1, Day7*****

"Are you okay?" Toby asks after eating in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream. It's not a big deal." I say.

"Well I guess we should start packing our things. It's a long drive home." I say putting the now empty plate on the table.

"Yeah." He agrees.

* * *

As soon as Toby drives away I turn on my phone. I expect to get messages form A, but instead it's from Aria. There are four messages from her.

'_SOS'_

'_Call me'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Something's wrong with Mike'_

The last message makes my heart drop. I get into my car and start driving towards Aria's house.

* * *

"Spencer, where were you?" Aria asks as soon as I walk inside.

"Sorry, I was in the lake house with Toby. My phone was turned off." I say. The other girls are here too.

"So what's wrong with Mike?" I ask.

"I don't know, but he's been getting into trouble again, he vandalized a car, he's been skipping school. I don't know what's wrong but I have a pretty good idea who may be behind this." Aria says.

"So you're saying that he's acting like he was before he started taking medication?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." She says. I think back to my dream. It couldn't be, right? I mean that was just a dream and if A really did it then how could I possible know that? But I have to try.

"Is anyone else home?" I ask.

"No." She says.

"I… do you know where Mike keeps his medication?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"I have an idea." I say. We go upstairs to Mike's room and Aria takes a small bottle form his bag.

"Here it is." She says giving the bottle to me.

"What's your idea?" Emily asks. I take one pill out and look at it. I know the candy that looks like the pills, I know how it tastes, so I put the pill to my mouth and lick it. The girls look at me with wide eyes.

"It's candy." I say putting the pill on the table.

"Candy?" Hanna asks shocked.

"Yeah. Aria, I think A switched Mike's medication with candy." I say. Emily takes one pill/candy too and puts it in her mouth.

"She's right, it's candy." She says.

"Switching medication? This is low even for A." Aria says.

"How did you know?" Hanna asks me.

"I… I don't really know… it just sort of... came to me." I say. Well it's kind of true.

* * *

"It's done." Aria says walking into Hanna's room. We all came here while Aria got rid of the candy and got the actual pills from Dr. Sullivan who luckily for us didn't ask a lot of questions.

"Thank God we found out before something serious happened to Mike." Emily says.

"Yeah, we all should be more careful. A doesn't hesitate to mess with our family." Aria says.

"By the way Hanna, did you get rid of that tape from Wilden's car?" Emily asks Hanna.

"No, I hid it." She says.

"Well you should get rid of it before A finds a way to use it against you." Aria says.

"A won't find it, like I said I hid it." She says pointing to a box with her make up. It's almost like that tape is begging for me to take it. But no, I can't, Hanna's my friend, I can't do this to her. But on the other hand do I really have a choice? I knew what A was going to do, how did I know that? How could've I possible known that? Maybe I really am insane? But what if I can somehow stop this? Maybe if I did what A asked me to A would help me figure this out and maybe then I could finally put an end to our nightmare? But stealing the tape that could get Hanna's mom arrested? Is it really worth it? The other girls start saying goodbye and going home.

"Can I stay over?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Sure. I could use some company." Hanna says.

"Me too." I say taking a quick glance at the box with the tape.

**I'm actually starting to lose inspiration for this story, I'm more interested in watching this TV show called "Fringe' and writing my own original book, that isn't based on any TV shows or movies, it's completely original, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I'll try to write it soon and the next chapter will probably be up in less than a week. Here are the AMAZING people who reviewed the last chapter - Doyon66, ShadowsOnTheMoon, ArianaBeauty, Spobyistruelove. So I'll try to update soon and please review. **


	5. Insanity Gives No Warning

**I know that this is really short, but like I said I'm losing inspiration and at least I updated. **

'_The other girls start saying goodbye and going home._

"_Can I stay over?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can stop it._

"_Sure. I could use some company." She says._

"_Me too." I say taking a quick glance at the box with the tape.'_

**Chapter 5: Insanity Gives No Warning**

After the girls leave Hanna locks the door behind them and sits down on her bed next to me.

"So how did you know that the medication was candy?" Hanna asks.

"It's hard to explain it." I say.

"Well you had to find out somehow." She says.

"How do you think I could've possibly found it out? The idea came to me. I don't know how, it just did." I say.

"Okay then." Hanna says, but something about her tone tells me she's not buying it.

"It's late, we should go to sleep." I change the subject, because what more can I say? It's not like I can tell her that somehow I already knew it, or what I'm about to do. She wouldn't understand. No one would.

"Okay." She says. She turns off the light and we both get under the covers in her bed. I stare at the ceiling for God knows how long, it could be hours or it could be minutes, but I wait until I'm sure that she's asleep and then carefully get out of the bed. I slowly walk to her table, where the box with the tape is. I stop in front of it and look back at Hanna's sleeping figure. If she ever found out… if any of them would… God, I'm alone, I have no one to turn to. That thought makes tears come to my eyes, but I blink a couple of times and shake my head a little to clear it form the thoughts. I open the box and take the tape from it. I close the box, write a quick note to Hanna, telling her that I got a call from my mom telling me to come home, put it on the bed and walk out of her room. I open the front door and step outside, the cool night air hits me, which feels refreshing. I go home, as soon as I close the door to my room my phone beeps, I open the new message and read it.

'_Good girl, now leave the tape on the blue bench in the Central park. Here's a little encouragement – the answers you're looking for are in a book._

_-A'_

The blue bench was a prank some kids pulled off, apparently someone thought it would be funny to paint one bench a different color and no one ever fixed it. I still haven't decided if I'll give A the tape, I think that first I want to try to figure this out on my own again. I don't want to sleep, I'm scared of the things I learn in my dreams, but if I want to figure this out without A's help the dreams might be the only way. So I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

*****Dream*****

_Once again I see myself wearing a red coat._

"_You shouldn't have changed the medication back. You have to stop fighting what's inside of you." She says._

"_What's next?" I ask._

_"You know what's next, you don't need me to tell you that." She says._

_"What's next?" I ask again, this time a little louder._

"_Hanna's mom." She answers. So now A will go after Hanna's mom, first Mike, now this and I might as well be the one responsible for that._

"_How can I stop it?" I ask._

"_You can't. You're the one who stole the tape remember?" She asks._

"_Who's doing this?" I ask._

"_You are. If you want to remember all you have to do is let go. You know you're the one responsible for this, but you keep on denying it even to yourself. Accepting who you are is the only way to remember." She says. Tears come to my eyes._

_"Am I insane?" I ask._

"_You tell me." She says. I wake up._

*****End Of Dream*****

*****Week 2, Day 1*****

About a minute after I wake up my phone rings. It's Hanna.

"Hello?" I answer.

"My mom's been arrested." She cries.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Th… they found her fingerprints on the gun that shot Wilden… please call your mom." She says still crying.

"Okay I will. Do you want me to come over?" I ask.

"No, just get your mom to come to the police station." She says.

"Okay." I say I put the phone down. To my horror I realize something – I knew this would happen.

* * *

After getting off the phone with my mom I go downstairs only to see the person I've been looking for.

"Mellisa." I say.

"Spencer, what's up?" She asks.

"Tell me everything you know about the book." I say.

"What book?" She asks.

"You know exactly what book I'm talking about." I say angrily. She has to know something. She just has to.

"Spencer, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." She says but I can sense worry in her voice.

"Liar." I say.

"Spencer…" She says but I'm out the door before she can finish her sentence. I get in my car and drive to the only place where I can still feel safe, Toby's loft.

"Poor Hanna, she must be devastated." Toby says after I finish telling him about her.

"She is. But my mom's on the case, so at least that's good." I say.

"Yeah... Spencer are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." He says worried. I hesitate. I could tell him everything, right here, right now. I could tell him everything that's been going on and maybe he would understand, maybe he would hold me and tell me that everything's going to be okay, maybe it wouldn't be all that hard to open up to him. Maybe.

"Spencer?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say and in that moment I feel more alone and scared than I have in a really long time. I realize that I'm trapped in my own mind and no matter how loud I scream for help no one can hear me, because the screams never make it out of my head, and that's really scary.

* * *

I'm sitting in the park on the blue bench, the tape resting in the bottom of my bag. It's late. Very late. For the first time since this whole thing started I finally consider the possibility that I'm insane. I think back on my dreams, my stay in Radley, on how A saved me form the bell tower, why did A do that? What if I'm red coat? What if I'm the one who's been doing this all along and I never even realized it because I'm completely insane? I need to know. I need to know before I hurt anyone again. So I put the tape under the bench, stand up and walk towards my car. As soon as I walk inside my house I get a new text from an unknown number. I open it.

**Here are the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter - Spobyistruelove, Doyon66, UngluckLiebhaber, ArianaBeauty. Thank you all for reviewing, seeing how much you like my story is what makes me keep on writing. I hope you liked this and please review :)**


End file.
